Amore: Hate to Love Rewritten
by LOVERofSTUFF24
Summary: When Amora, Videl's little sister, finds her mate, Trunks Brief, Videl's world takes an unexpected turn. It doesn't help that she is secretly the saiyin Prophetess, and knows that Gohan is her mate, even though he hates her. Follow Videl as she learns to continue dancing her way to love. Rated T. Rewritten Version. Fair warned, there will be some Rated M chapters Read the titles.
1. Dancing Queen

_**Here's the Remake!**_

 ** _Bold Italics - Flashbacks_**

 **Bold - Visions**

 _Italics - telepathic communication_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z is owned by Toei Animation, FUNimation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Any choreography or music choice is owned by their owners.**_

 _ **End of Disclaimer**_

My name is Videl Satan and I am the eldest daughter of Hercules and Megan Satan. When I was 12, my mother left with my little sister, Amora. It was right after the Cell games and father had said that he 'defeated' Cell. Obviously, father hadn't believed that he was the cause so father immediately blamed me, not that I blamed him. It was all my fault. Ever since they left father has been nothing but verbally abusive. Whether it was telling me how I was a disappointment or telling me directly that _it should have been me_.

I remember when my mother finally returned home. It was the worst birthday I had ever experienced.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Well, it looks like another solo birthday**_ **I thought to myself. Ever since mommy left with Amor, daddy has been so mean. It was raining today and it seemed to completely represent my emotion.** _ **It's my fault mommy left.**_ **I looked out the window and saw a car pull up. Out stepped a Woman and a small child in her hand. I looked it disbelief. Mommy was back! I ran downstairs and went to dad's office.**

" **Daddy! Mommy's back! She's outside right now!" I said excitedly. He scowled at me and I faltered. I bowed my head in shame realizing that I had disturbed him.**

" **Videl I told you never to- wait did you say that your mother returned?" He stared at me. I nodded slowly and kept my eyes at the ground. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted into the air and being carried dragged to the front door. Father placed me behind him and yanked the door opened. In the doorway was mother with her hand raised to the door. I couldn't help but gasp at the little girl next to her. Amora looked like the female version of… I shook my head I couldn't think about** _ **him**_ **anymore. I looked back at mother. She was smiling at me. I couldn't help the tears that escaped.**

" **Oka-san" I whispered. She approached me slowly. I raised my arms to hug her when she slapped me. I heard Amora and father gasp in shock. My tears began to flow freely in pain.**

" **Who gave the right to call me** _ **Oka-san**_ **? As if I would ever acknowledge you as my daughter! You are nothing but a murderer! A** _ **Murderer!"**_ **She sneered at me. I began sobbing a little.**

" **But Okay-" She hit me with her purse. I felt my entire body being thrown to the ground.**

" **You will never call me Oka-san in private! Only Ma'am and Mistress. Only in public parties may you call me Oka-san. To me, you are not my daughter, but according to the public you are and I have an image to uphold." I nodded silently and glanced at Amora. Mother had walked away with father leaving us the only two at the doorway. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. I felt warmth seeping from her hand.**

" **Are you okay Onee-can?" She asked. Her voice was soft and melodic. I smiled at her.**

" **I'll be fine… you know that I'm your sister?" I asked. She nodded slightly.**

" **Mhmm. Oka-san would tell me stories about you and Onii-chan and the fun you would have." I froze when I heard her say Onii-chan. I haven't talked about him ever. No one did, not even the media.**

" **Really?" I asked my voice low.**

" **Hai. But when I ask more about you, Oka-san would get angry. She would hit me and say never to ask questions about you. So I stopped. But Oka-san would still punish me sometimes." I stared at her in despair. Mother was a monster. I sat up and pulled Amora close to me.**

" **I promise that mother will never EVER punish you again. As long as I am around. We are a proud race of Saiyans that shall not be like sheep." I whispered in her ear. I took her to the guest room and placed her on the bed. I stared at her and I promised myself I would take care of her.**

 **End of Flashback**

Mother had decided leave again after being home for a couple of months, leaving Amora with us. It seemed she passed her abusiveness to father. None of us were spared from his wrath. Luckily I was able to heal the both of us. The month after mother and Amora returned I had learned that I had prophetess powers. It had made mother hate me even more. Apparently Grandmother, back on planet Vegeta, had been the royal prophetess and the powers would be passed on to the next generation. Mother was skipped due to her impure heart. As mother left for the second time, she

swore she would return by my 18th birthday. Just the thought of her return brought me nightmares. I began planning for Amora and me to be able to escape when the time was just right. That time was definitely now.

I was currently sitting alone in class. Rather than having my normal attire, I switched for something else. (Link: polyvore. (c o m )/ cgi/ set?id=185594656). I know it seemed a little dark, but I found that it represented how my life seemed perfectly. 2 Months ago, my ex-best friends Erasa and Sharpner ditched me to hang with our not-so-new-anymore kids Gohan Son, Mirai Briefs, and Lime Son. (A/N: As you know Lime is Gohan's adopted sister) I didn't really know them really well to like them, they, on the other hand, despised me with a great passion and I really couldn't blame them. I had stalked them pretty much the entire first week they came to school. So they had no reason to actually like me especially when I was always so persistent in knowing all their secrets. I gave up when I realized what they were. That didn't mean that they decided to give me a chance. Instead, they ended up taking my only real friends and glaring at me whenever they got the chance.

Anyway back to the mission at hand. I was sitting in the back of class alone, writing out scenarios in which Amora and I could escape into the safe house that I bought. We didn't have a lot of time; my 18th birthday was in 2 months. It had to be now. I continued to write out the possibilities, scratching out errors that would lead us to get caught. Suddenly, I felt a shadow over me. I looked up and flinched. It was Gohan…Gohan probably hates me the most, which kinda sucks since he's my life mate. I can't help but feel my heart break every time I see him glaring at me. The thought that he hates me hurts me every day. I didn't realize that I zoned out staring at Gohan until he cleared his throat. I snapped out of it and noticed him glaring, as usual.

"C-can I h-help you?" I berated myself for stuttering a bit. If possible, his glare intensified as he sat down next to me.

"The professor assigned us as partners," He said in disgust, as if working with me was the worst thing that could ever happen.

"I can ask her if we could work independently if you want," I whispered looking down. He growled a bit in frustration.

"Don't you think I didn't already requested that? Apparently, though, we have to 'get along and work together.'" He raised quotation marks around the phrase. "So here's the deal. We're going to do this project and you're going to keep your little nosy personality in a locked chest." I flushed in anger. "And we are going to finish this damn project and go back to ignoring each other. Understand?!" He hissed at me. I kept quiet looking down at the ground trying to control my anger. He grabbed my chin and yanked it upwards so that I was looking into his onyx eyes. I suddenly had a vision.

 **Gohan had me pinned to a wall and he was nipping at my neck. He smirked at me and whispered into my ear dirty nothings. My cheeks heated up as I blushed. He dropped me to the floor and climbed on top of me. He shifted a bit and raised his head so that it was in the crook of my neck. I felt his breath on my shoulder when-**

I gasped and jerked away from Gohan. He raised an eyebrow at me and I squeaked and slid my chair farther away from him. He rolled his eyes and rose to go back to his original seat. I called out his name. He looked surprised when he turned back towards me. I quickly realized what I did and looked back down.

"Ano….You never told me what the project was." I said quietly. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Weren't you listening at all?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed and stared straight into my eyes. His eyes were so captivating that I couldn't look away.

"We have to present a type of art. We were assigned dancing" He turned back around and continued walking away. Dancing… I thought with excitement. I was finally going to perform for others again. I haven't really performed in a while. Father's abuse made me take time off from competitions to learn martial arts so I could protect up Amora and I. Amora began requesting that I teach her how to dance so I did. She got really good at it quickly. I then, secretly open a dance studio last year and taught classes. I would help them prepare for dance competitions, last year we had two students get second place in hip hop and Ballet.

I named the Studio Amore, after Amora. It was located in West City. Originally the studio would open at 3, but one day when I went to go open it, the three of them, Gohan, Mirai, and Lime, thought I was stalking them and Lime attacked me verbally. Gohan told her to back off and then proceeded to threaten me if I ever followed them again. I was so scared that I ran ahead to the studio and hit there, forgetting to open it. Now, the studio opened at 1, so after lunch, I would skip my last class and go open up, easily avoiding them. Lucky for me, my professor in that class had a daughter who was a member of my studio. She would arrange it so that when she dropped off her kid, she would bring me the notes and homework.

BRRRRIIIINNNGGG

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I fell off my chair when the bell rang. I quickly recovered and bolted out of the room to the roof. I quickly threw my jet capsule and climbed into my jet copter. I kept trying to start it, hoping to be gone before they arrive. Just when I got it started the door opened. I quickly attempted to fly out when Lime's snarky voice reached my ears. I turned towards her.

"Well, Well, Well. It seems as though Ms. Videl Satan is skipping. What do you think you're too good for school?" She sneered. I felt a hand grab my hand and turn off the engine. I turned my head and saw Gohan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm not going to fail this project just because you feel that school isn't important right now. We're supposed to be working on it today" He growled at me. I shivered, my mind going back to my vision. I snapped myself out of it and yanked my arm back.

"You don't control me Gohan" I muttered. I reached into my bag and pulled out the studio's business card. I handed it to him.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned. I started my engine.

"It's the address of a dance studio. After school go to this address and ask the lady in the front desk for studio 2. I'll wait for you there." I flew away to the direction of West City.


	2. Hit The Quan

_Italics are instinct thoughts._

 _ **Bold Italics are telepathic talking.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z is owned by Toei Animation, FUNimation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Any choreography or music choice is owned by their owners.**_

 _ **End of Disclaimer**_

 **Last Time….**

"It's the address of a dance studio. After school go to this address and ask the lady in the front desk for studio 2. I'll wait for you there." I flew away to the direction of West City.

 **Now….**

 **Videl's POV**

I quickly flew to the studio while dialing Riley's number. Riley was my best friend, he co-ran the studio with me. He's a year older than me and a true hottie. (A/N: imagine Zac Efron) At first I had a huge crush on him, then I realized that he played for the other team. He's dating to his long-term boyfriend Charlie. Charlie was just so Charlie. He was hot in his own way and you can't put a label on his hotness. (A/N: Jonathan Groff)

After a couple of rings, Riley answered with his usual Sup.

"Hey, Ri it's Videl I'm on my way to the studio to open it. So you're going to need to be there in a few minutes to welcome the kids." I said turning my jet to the left.

"V! Hey, girl don't worry about it. I already opened up. Just go pick up your sister from school. We'll be waiting for you."He said. I heard voices behind him and soft music.

"Okay," I said slowly turning right towards West City Elementary. "Just tell Cynthia that I'm expecting someone to request Studio 2. I have a project to work on." I said slowing down as the school came into view.

"You got it V." He hung up and I threw my phone into my bag. I landed 2 blocks away from the school. I grabbed my bag and capsuled my jet, sipping it into my bag. I started to walk towards West City Elementary, where I knew Amora would be waiting for me.

 **Amora's POV**

I was sitting alone at the picnic table at the playground during recess. I didn't have any friends, not that I needed any. All I need is Onee-chan, she's the only friend I need. I know that she'll never abandon me. Videl-nee-chan has been scheming our escape for a while now. she keeps talking to some man about moving into the apartment above our studio. She thinks it's the best place that will keep us hidden from Oka-san and Otou-san. It makes me wonder why she sent me to school if she wanted to keep us hidden. I started to drawing in my notebook. Videl thinks I'm gaining some prophetess powers since I have been drawing accurate pictures of events that I wasn't even around for. Like I drew a picture of Onii-chan at his graduation. Onee-chan paled when she saw that picture and told me that my powers were almost as complex as hers.

I was sketching when a ball hurled itself in my direction. I quickly ducked, feeling the ball swoosh past my ear. I snapped my head up to look at the person who threw the ball and felt my heart stop for a second. A boy with lavender hair was staring at me. His eyes were really blue… _It's him! Go to him, he will protect you._ I was confused how could this boy protect me? My onee-chan was my protector. I stared back at him until I noticed a second boy next to him. He had wild black hair that stood up everywhere and onyx eyes. He was wearing an orange GI, and surprisingly, he was holding the ball that nearly hit me.

"I'm very sorry about that! C'mon Trunks let's go back to playing. Why are you staring at that girl?" He tugged on Trunks' arm. He jerked back a bit and blushed bright red. I felt my cheeks burning too.

"Sure," He said snapping out of it. He smiled at me slightly. "Sorry about the ball thing, it was an accident." I smiled and nodded.

"It's no big deal. I'm perfectly fine. See" I wiggled my arms around to show that I was fine. He chuckled a bit.

"I see… I guess I'll see you later um…" His face scrunched up as if to remember my name that I'm pretty sure he didn't even know.

"My name is Amora." I said smiling grabbing my notebook.

"I'm Trunks." He said sticking out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it. I felt a spark run through my hand reaching my heart.

"HII I'M GOTEN!" The boy in the orange gi shouted. I think I jumped a foot. Goten was snickering at my reaction. I flushed in embarrassment and walked away to go back inside.

 **Trunks POV (super short)**

I found her. I thought excitedly.

"Found who?" Goten asked. I didn't even realize that I said it out loud. Goten looked at me expecting me to answer.

"My life mate." I said proudly looking back at Amora who was walking back to the classrooms.

"Are you sure?" Goten asked. "It could easily just be a crush." He said. I shook my head.

"No it's her. Check this." I said. I concentrated on Amora and sent her a thought. _**!**_ I saw her jump and slip and fall. Oops. I quickly ran up towards her and helped her up.

 **Amora's POV**

The strangest thing happened. I was simply walking to the classrooms when I heard a _**!**_ in my head. It surprised me so much that I fell. I was still in shock when I felt a pair of hands around my shoulders hoisting me up. I looked up to see Trunks looking down at me a bit guilty.

 _ **Why does Trunks look guilty?**_ I thought.

 _ **It's because I'm the reason why you fell.**_ I heard a voice respond.

 _ **Who is this!?**_ I panicked.

 _ **Look in front of you.**_ The voice apparently belonged to Trunks.

"Trunks? How are you in my mind?" I asked out loud. He looked around and grabbed my hand pulling me back to the picnic bench. Goten following us.

"I'm sorry if I frighten you. I'm not completely human." I vaguely had a feeling that I've had this conversation before. I continued to listen. "My father is a Saiyan, an alien from a warrior planet named Vegeta-sai. I'm half Saiyan, half human." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're like me?" I asked in disbelief. He looked at me in confusion.

"Like you?" He asked. Goten seemed to perk up a bit. I nodded.

"I'm half Saiyan too. My mom is a Saiyan rather than my father." Goten jumped up excitedly.

"This is great! We now have another Saiyan!" I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"But that doesn't explain why you can hear my thoughts." I said.

"It's because we're lifemates." I opened my mouth to question what Trunks had said when I was interrupted by a whistle.

"OK GUYS! IT'S TIME TO GO HOME NOW! MAKE SURE YOU PACK UP ALL YOUR THINGS AND WAIT AT THE FRONT FOR YOUR FAMILY." One of the teachers shouted through a bullhorn. I winced as it hurt my sensitive ears. I quickly said goodbye to Trunks and Goten and went to grab my stuff. I went outside and waited for my sister to show up. As I waited Trunks and Goten walked up to me.

"Do you want to hang with us?" Trunks asked. I shook my head sadly. Even though I wanted to, I had dance and dance was very important.

"I have dance practice." Trunks wrinkled his nose.

"Dance… Like ballet and stuff?" He said disgusted. I nodded slightly.

"Kinda. I do a variety of stuff. It depends on onee-chan's mood. It's really fun" I said cheerfully. Trunks had a curious expression plastered on his face.

"Why don't Goten and I come along. I wanna see what's so fun about it. Here let me call me mom." He pulled out a cell phone. I felt my eyes bug out; we were only 8 and he already had a cellphone. I listened to a bit of his conversation.

"Hai….Otou-san?...Yes we're finished with school...No they aren't here…...Can Goten and I go hand out with a friend at her dance studio place?...Hai it's a girl…..Yes father she is my mate…..no…...Amora where's the studio" I jumped a bit as his last question had been directed towards me. Jeez I tended to jump a lot. I thought about the location of the studio.

"um… It's not far from Capsule Corporate. It's a big building called Amore." I replied. He relayed the information to his father and continued to talk to him. Finally after a few minutes he hung up.

"Dad said we could go. He said he'd send my big brother and Goten's brother to come pick us up." I smiled brightly.

"Great! My Onee-chan should be coming any moment now." As if on cue, I saw my sister running in our direction.

"ONEE-CHAN!" I screamed and threw myself at her. She always smelled of fruits. Today she smelled like mangos... _ **I love mangos…**_ I heard Trunks snicker in the background. I paled remembering that he could read my thoughts.

"Hey Amor. Who're your friends?" She stared at Trunks and Goten with a glaze in her eyes as if she was tring to look into her visions for them.

"This is Trunks and this is Goten. Can they come to the studio with us?" I asked. She looked unsure for a moment.

"We got an okay from our parents." Trunks chimed in.

"Okay, if you say so," She said slowly. She put my down and searched through her bag. She finally produced a capsule and opened it. From the smoke I saw a minivan. I groaned in disgust.

"Onee-chan why the minivan it's so uncool!" I groaned. She grinned and opened the doors for us. I climbed in, followed by the boys.

"One, it's the safest ride I have for you kids, plus it's the only ride that'll fit all 3 of u. And two, I know you don't like this car." She said as she got to the driver's side. I rolled my eyes as we drove away. I looked out my window and noticed 5 teenagers standing at the entrance.

It didn't take us long to get to the studio. As soon as we got in, Videl ushered the boys to sit on a bench while we got changed. The studio was already filled with people going to their classes. When Videl and I finished getting dressed, she motioned for us to follow her to the advance dance class. As soon as we walked in we were greeted with a sight. The song Hit the Quan was playing really loudly and people who sitting around while others were doing the routine. Videl pushed us into the back to sit and sat next to us watching.

(A/N: youtu. be /gYBC7J8RaO8)

Riley was leading them in the dance. After they were done and laughing Videl stood up and clapped. Everyone froze.

"That was really good guys!" But I thought I would give you a little project to do today." She smiled kindly and everyone relaxed. Some of them groaned though.

"Hey V! What do you have in mind?" Riley said giving Videl a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I was thinking of doing a PTX song. Lauren come up with me." She pulled one of our best dancers Lauren up and plugged in her Ipod. The song La la Latch came on and Videl and Lauren got in position.

(A/N: Video youtu. be /KfsNDH5rsV0 stop at 1:09)

"That's the choreography you're basing your project on. Get into groups of 2 or more. I don't really care and incorporate your own style into the choreography. You have until I return. If you guys finish before then, just send someone to get me. Good luck." She motioned for us to follow her. We left the room and went upstairs to the private studios. We kept walking until we reached number 2.

"Onee-chan why are we here?" I asked. Her face was grim.

"I have a project of my own to complete. And if my senses are correct, my partner is probably already in the room and he didn't come alone." True to her word, there were 5 teenagers sitting on the floor of the studio.

"You're here….great." Videl said to one of the boys. Except, none of them were looking at her. They were looking at me, Trunks, and Goten.

"Goten, Trunks, what are you doing here?"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **That's the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be posted by tomorrow if I don't forget. Happy Holidays guys and Hope you review! Oh and Follow my twitter account loverofstuff2**


	3. I think I shattered her noseOops?

**Here's a new chapter! Happy Holidays I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. Can you believe the year ends in less than 5 Days! It kind of scares me seeing as I graduate High School in 2016. The new year only makes it that much real. Anyway onto the new chapter.**

 **Underline Bold is telepathic talking**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z is owned by Toei Animation, FUNimation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Any choreography or music choice is owned by their owners.**_

 _ **End of Disclaimer**_

 **Last Time….**

"Goten, Trunks, what are you doing here?"

 **Now….**

 **Videl's POV**

"Onii-chan!" Goten said running to Gohan. I felt my blood go cold. I saw Trunks do the same to Mirai. Now I felt sick to my stomach. What were the odds that my sister would befriended the little brothers of the two guys who hated me to the core.

"We're here with our new friend Amora! She's soo cool! Trunks formed a bond with her and- OWW" Trunks punched him in the arms. I stared at my sister in bewilderment. I knew that Gohan and Mirai were Saiyans and everything so it didn't surprise me that their little brothers were Saiyans too. But this is the first I've heard about Amora bonding.

 **when were you going to tell me about this?** I glared at Amora. She blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I was going to tell you Onee-chan…" She drawled her eyes going to the door. I turned my head to the door and saw 4 guys from my advanced class and Riley by the door.

"What's up did you guys finish the assignment already?" I asked impatiently. One of them in a yellow shirt stepped up.

"A-ano Videl-sempai. Since the modern dance competition is in a couple we were wondering if you would evaluate our choreography." I face palmed. How could I forget about the modern dance competition. It was one of the biggest competitions we had. I motioned them to come in.

"Of course! Of Course! I totally forgot about the competition. So what song did you chose? Riley why are you here?" I looked at Riley. He smirked and came to hug me.

"I was talking to Cynthia and she said that you had some hot guest coming. So I was curious. Plus I finished those choreographies you asked for." I rolled my eyes at him. One of the 4 guys with a black snapback turned around cleared his throat. I looked at him. He averted his eyes and blushed. Riley laughed and handed me the entry clipboard.

"So guys what's your song and your entrance name?" I said a pen poised to write it down.

"Well we're called AssAll Crew and we're going to do Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars," The other guy with a snapback said. I quickly jotted it down and sat down on the ledge by the window. Everyone but the AssAll Crew followed. Riley sat on my left and Amora sat on my right. Next to Amora was Trunks, and Goten, then Gohan, then Lime, then Mirai, then Sharpner and Erasa. Speaking of whom…

"Why are the rest of you guys here." I asked looking at Mirai and the rest. Lime scoffed and tossed her hair back.

"As is we'd let Gohan here by himself with the likes of you." I felt Riley stiffened. I grabbed his hand and shook my head at him. Riley hated when people mocked me or Amora. We were family to him and he's kind of overprotected over the ones he loved.

"Whatever… Guys you can start whenever you want." I called to the crew. They connected their iPod into the speaker and started warming up. Then after the chorus ended the first time they started to move. I have to admit their choreography was amazing.

(A/N: youtu. be /o22lOnMY2wM end at 1:41)

"That's was amazing guys. Now I can't guarantee you'll win or anything, but you've seriously impressed me with your creativity. You'll get a lot of points for that. Now technique wise I think if you just tweaked it a tiny bit you're choreography could be amazing. Is that all you've come up with because since you guys have more than 2 members you are required to perform two different numbers." I said writing some information down on a the clipboard.

"No. We have another one. This one, however, was one of the old choreographies that was performed a long time ago. We found the video and taught ourselves it." One of them said. I nodded and jotted it down.

"Who choreographed it and what song is it." I said not looking up.

"Actually it was you, sempai. It was your song Smooth Criminal. The one that Riley did that one the championship." I was shocked. That was one of the harder ones that I did.

"Guys that's a hard choreography. Are you sure you can handle it? I mean do you have safeties?" I asked concerned. They all nodded.

"Yeah we're have a safety one. It was the choreography you taught us 3 weeks ago. You like it by Omarion." I sighed in relief. That was one of the best ones they ever did. (A/N: In case you wanted to see the Choreography: youtu. be /gE-6YxCvhnE)

"Ok show me Smooth Criminal," I said. They pulled up the track and got into their places. Riley and I held our breaths.

I couldn't believe it as I saw them dancing. They actually pulled it off. This was the choreography that would lead them to the next round. I thought to myself. I stood up clapping.

(A/N: youtu. be /HqZ0ruLVHPw end at 1:12)

"This is it, guys! I have nothing to even say about it. You got the choreography spot on. I'm proud to say that you might be one of the few from this studio to make it to the next round. Don't disappoint me." I said smiling. They all bowed and thanked me, leaving the room. As I was about to turn a couple walked in. It was Asuna and Kirito. (A/N: Yes I know those are the names from SAO but these are not them.)

"Hey Videl-sempai, Riley-sempai could you teach us the Good Kisser choreography. We wanted to do it for the competition." Asuna said happily. I nodded and walked over to them. I heard Lime snort behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked her rudely. She hopped off the ledge and walked over to us.

"No but I can help them. Guys it's best that you go find someone else to teach you that routine. Videl here obviously can't dance. She sucks at everything in life." Lime smirked at me. I felt my eye twitch and Amora saying Oh no.

 **Amora's POV**

"Oh no…" I muttered under my breath watching what was happening to Videl and that girl.

"What's wrong Amora?" Trunks asked me.

"There are two things you never insult Onee-chan about. 1 her family in the studio and 2 her dancing abilities." I whispered to him. It didn't seem to matter since pretty much everyone who sat around us heard.

"How good is she?" Goten asked curiously.

"She won the Modern Dance Competition 8 years in a row. She only stopped winning when she stopped competing." I said loudly. The girl arguing with onee-chan looked looked back at me with wide eyes and then back at onee-chan only to be punched in the face.

"VIDEL!" Riley shouted.

 **Videl's POV**

"VIDEL!" Riley shouted. Shit… I thought to myself. Blood was pouring out of Lime's nose and I'm pretty sure I shattered it. Huh, guess she wasn't as strong as I thought. Riley marched up to me and pulled me to the side.

"You know better than to be punching people. Go wash your knuckles and then change. You better be properly dressed for modern dancing. You look as though you're about to do some ballet which I know you hate." He pushed me towards the changing room. I grumbled under my breath about how he wasn't in charge of me.

When I got back I saw Riley apologizing to Lime and Asuna and Kirito sitting next to Amora. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. Bad decision because next thing I knew, Mirai was lunging towards me. I screamed and ducked. He never managed to touch me because Gohan apparently stopped him. I sighed in relief and tried walking to the speakers. Gohan on the other hand had different ideas. He pushed me up against the wall with his hand wrapped against my throat.

"If you EVER hit my sister again, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" I had tears running and I nodded. He pushed me and walked over to Lime and Mirai. The former curled up against Mirai silently sobbing." I rubbed against my throat and walked over to Riley. Who was shaking his head slightly at me.

"She insulted my dancing abilities. Let's just start the choreo." I said hitting play. We got into our positions and started dancing.

(A/N: youtu. be /Y-Ta6sFj8eQ end at 1:12)

"Are you sure you guys want to do that dance? I think Baby boy would be better for you." I said as we were done. They looked at me in confusion.

"Baby Boy?" Kirito asked. I nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah that song by Beyonce? It was a couple of years ago but Riley and I dominated the competition with the routine. Do you want to see it?" I asked. They nodded and I went to find the song. I took off my sweater and Pulled my hair into a loose bun with a couple of strands left out.

(A/N: youtu. be /XlB6gDWy16A end at 00:52)

After we finished Asuna and Kirito looked astonished.

"C-can we do that one?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course. It's a great throwback to the judges. Plus then they'd know you were trained by me." I said.

"Could you by any chance work with us on it. I mean the competition is in a couple of weeks and it looks really complicated." Kirito said. I shook my head.

"I can't help you guys since a project to do, and I have to help Amora with her group numbers and her duet with Jason. But I'm sure that Riley can help you. Right Riles?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"Yep, with Charlie on a business trip I have a lot of time on my hand." He said. I snorted and he glared at me.

"C'mon guys I'll take you guys to Studio 4 and we can work on it." He took my iPod and walked away. I moaned at the loss and ran to grab his out of his back pocket. I turned back to Gohan and the others and sat in the middle.

"So this project…"

"Two modern dances. Seeing as that is your speciality I suppose you can do that right?" Gohan said. I nodded and stood up to do a split.

"I already I have two in mind. The second one, however, would have you in the front and we'd need another girl." I said reaching for my toes.

"That's fine. I propose me meet Tuesdays and Thursdays to rehearse them and Wednesday to write the written part. We could meet up at the library." Gohan said.

"Sure."

"WEDNESDAY! Gohan that's the TOMORROW!" Lime Screeched. Kami she reminded me of a banshee.

"Right… Starting Next Wednesday, we can work on the Project." He said. I shrugged.

"Fine with me. Now that we've got that settled, you can leave. I have a couple of 8 years I need to polish." I stood up. Amora's eyes lit up and she left the room. A few seconds later she returned with a cute little dark haired boy. (A/N: Just imagine Natsume from Gakuen Alice)

"Are we really going to do it Videl-sama?" Ross asked. I squealed by how cute he sounded.

"Mhmm." I nodded. I turned and saw Gohan and them still here.

"You guys can leave you know." I said crossing my arms.

"Trunks refuses to leave until he sees Amora dance." Amora looked at me nervously and I understood why. The song we were doing was Dear Future Husband by Megan Trainor and there was a kiss at the end.

"I don't think that's a good idea Trunks-kun," Amora said nervously. Trunks narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"I'm staying to watch and that's that. You might as well get the routine over with." He said crossing his arms and pouting. I shook my head in endearment. He reminded me of Amora sometimes. Perhaps that's why they were mates. I told Amora and Ross to go quickly change and I plugged in Riley's Ipod. Since he didn't have the song on his Ipod I had to download it. When Ross and Amora returned I told them to get into their spots. I kept one eye on Trunks and pressed play. They started dancing.

(A/N: youtu. be /JXb1tZ4SGNY)

After the short kiss, Trunks exploded. He ran up to Ross as if to punch him. That's when I used my powers. I put a bubble around Trunks and levitated him.

"And just what do you think you're doing Trunks." I glared up at him. He was surprised to be in the air, but he recovered quickly and glared at me.

"He kissed my mate. Only I'm allowed to do that." I scoffed.

"Please. You only met today and I doubt you've already kissed her. Besides I'm the one who choreographed this and put the kissing in there." I said checking my nails. He growled at me. Amora came up to me.

"Onee-chan let him down." She said determinedly. I smirked at her and she looked surprised,

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **That's the end of it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter loverofstuff2 and don't forget to follow this story and review. Happy Holidays!**


	4. Quick AN

My apologies to you all. You may be wondering why I haven't updated in a while and you see I'm in the middle of hell month. I have my school's production of Legally Blonde in less than 2 weeks and I have my midterms to worry about. As a senior it's kind of serious. I promise you that in February I'll have more time to update. So please be patient with me.


	5. R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D

**Hey, guys life has been a little hectic. I was recently involved in producing my school's Fashion show and it took a lot of my time. Plus I had school stuff to worry about. I recently got accepted into my first choice for college and I-**

 **Videl: UGHHH Can you please get on with the disclaimer so we can get on with the story! You haven't added another chapter since last year!**

 **Ugh! Videl-san you suck!**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z is owned by Toei Animation, FUNimation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Any choreography or music choice is owned by their owners.**_

 _ **End of Disclaimer**_

 **Last Time….**

"Onee-chan let him down." She said determinedly. I smirked at her and she looked surprised,

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

 **Now…**

 **Videl's POV**

"W-what?" Amora asked, her eyes opened wide.

"You heard me bring him down yourself" I smirked and levitated myself so that I was laying down on air.

"B-but you KNOW I can't do that onee-chan. Please do it for me." She sniffled tears threatening to fall. I rolled my eyes.

"Quit your crying this instant. You know that trick won't work on me. Just bring him down." I barked at her. She stopped sniffling and glared up at me.

"I told you before I CAN'T!" She shouted in frustration.

"Ok that's it!" Mirai yelled and tried to come towards me. Gohan stopped him.

"Stop Mirai. Let me handle it." Gohan said in his smooth deep sexy- _stop it Videl! You're supposed to be focusing_. While I was busy chastising myself in my head, I didn't notice Gohan stalking his way towards me until I felt my back it the mirror roughly.

"You're always pulling stupid stunts Satan. Now let the boy go" He growled. I smirked and shook my head to say no.

"Nope, I don't think I will," I said. He growled again and moved closer to me. I could feel his body heat and hear his heartbeat. I looked up to his eyes and saw that they were much darker than what I thought they were.

"Let him go!" He spat at me. I shook my head again and moved a little bit closer. Now all he had to do was lean in slightly and we'd be kissing.

"What are you going to do Gohan. Anything that happens to me pain wise will be twice as worse for little Trunks over there." I said smugly.

"Wait What? Please let me down Videl-chan please!" Trunks pleaded with me. I shot him a look. _**Quiet down Trunks. I'm only bluffing. I'm just trying to get Amora to come into her new powers. Now I'm going to bite my left arm I want you to cry out and grab that arm.**_ He stopped pleading and sat down dejected.

"You bitch" He spat at me. I flinched and brought my left arm up. I glared at him as he eyed my arm. Suddenly I bit it drawing blood. I heard Trunks scream right on cue. I glanced at him for a second before looking at Amora.

"Your move Amor." I said smugly pushing past Gohan and laid on the floor.

"Onee-chan I don't know how." She said pleadingly. I chuckled a bit and sat up.

"Of course, you do! You just don't know you know. It's really easy." I waved my arm around dismissively. I went back to laying on the ground and tried to come up with a good choreography for Gohan and me. That's when it hit me literally. One of the bars on the side was hurled straight at me. I didn't have time to dodge and I lost concentration on keeping Trunks up, allowing him to get down. I completely blacked out hearing Amora shouting at someone. I faded away to darkness. _Well Shit_

 **Amora's POV**

I watched in horror as one of the bars flew towards my sister. I spun to face Mirai, his face was red and he was breathing heavily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screeched running to the aid of my sister. There was blood pooling from her head.

"I simply did what I needed to save my brother." I ignored him and focused on Videl. I placed my hands on her temples and tried to grasp the energy at my core. Once I was able to grasp it I pushed it into Videl, trying to heal her. Nothing happened, the wound seemed to open even more.

"She's not healing," I muttered trying again and again. Nothing happened. I tried pushing the energy into her chest hoping that it'd work. I felt tears form in my eyes. I started slamming my hands on her chest forcing the energy to work.

"Amor?" Trunks said cautiously approaching me. I wiped the tears furiously.

"She's not healing Trunks!" I said continuously slamming my hands. Why wasn' t she waking up? Suddenly I remembered a conversation 2 years ago. Oh no...

 **Flashback**

 **We were sitting in the dance studio while Videl was teaching me how to harness my healing powers. I had finally gotten the hang of it after 2 hours.**

" **I did it Onee-chan! Now I can heal you when papa gets mean." I said. She smiled sadly at me and ruffled my hair.**

" **One day you won't be able to heal me, sweetie. Only my mate will have the power to help me and if he rejects the bond, I'm afraid I'll die." Her eyes glistened with tears. I nodded solemnly.**

" **But don't worry that won't happen for a LONG time" She smiled at me. I could tell it was fake but I smiled back.**

 **End of Flashback**

"no...No… NO!" I shouted. I stepped away from her body and began sobbing. I felt a small hand grab mine. I turned and pressed my face into the crook of Trunk's neck.

"It's ok Amora, we'll just wish for her to be healed by the dragon. Right Nii-san" Goten said from my right. I shook my head.

"Sure, Goten we'll wish for her to heal. Even though she doesn't deserve it." Gohan smiled forcefully. I pushed myself away from Trunks and crawled back to my sister.

"It won't work." I whispered sadly staring down.

"Of course, it'll work. We'll call upon the dragon and stupid Satan will be good as new." Lime said rolling her eyes. I shook my head furiously.

"NO IT WON'T. Videl can't be cured. Her mate rejected her, so she's going to die." I said with tears threatening to fall again.

"Well then, good riddance." Mirai said crossing his arms.

"I'll say" A familiar voice said from the doorway. I felt my blood run cold when I turned to face the person. Her dark hair went down to the small of her back, her blue eyes were cold and calculating.

"Momma…" I breathed. She smirked.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **That's a good place to leave off. Don't worry guys I Found you should be up within the next few weeks. I plan to have a schedule up soon. The last few months of High School are rough so please bear with me. Don't forget to follow me on twitter loverofstuff2 for Fanfiction notifications. And don't forget to follow this story and review. See you soon.**


End file.
